The Futures Now
by gwennie1988
Summary: What happens after Cappie breaks up with Casey in Mrtyle Beach. What the future holds for them. Including several other characters.
1. Chapter 1 Casey

The Futures Now

A Greek Story

Summary: What happens after Cappie breaks up with Casey in Mrtyle Beach. What the future holds for them. Including several other characters.

I do not own Greek or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Casey

"Cappie please..." Casey said one last time as she watched Cappie disappear out of sight. She didn't want things to end like this._ I love Cappie _She thought to herself. _How could it end like this after everything they've been though._

After a few minutes Casey decided to return to her party. She needed to find Ashliegh. She needed to talk to her best friend about everything that happened. Casey was thinking about going back to CRU early. She didn't wanna stay in Mrtyle Beach knowing that Cappie was still there. How was she suppost to enjoy her last Spring Break when she wasn't with Cappie.

Casey found Ashliegh at the bar talking to some guy. She looked like she was having a good time and Casey didn't want to disturb her. Casey was about to walk back out of the bar when Ashliegh spotted her. Ashliegh told the cute guy, whos name was Mike, that she would see him later. She took off after Casey. She was excited to see how her walk with Cappie went. Rusty had told Ashliegh about Cappies gift after Cappie and Casey left for their walk.

Ashleigh caught Casey at the door. "Casey!" She yelled reaching out to grab her arm. Casey turned around and Ashliegh got a good look at Casey's face. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" Ashliegh asked her. Casey couldn't contain herself any longer. She collapsed in Ashliegh's arms and cried again.

Ashleigh lead Casey over to a table and they sat down. Casey finally calmed down enough to tell Ashliegh everything that happened. She was crying again by the time she was done. "He broke up with you!" Ashliegh saiud when Casey was done. Casey just noded her head yes. She didn't wanna talk about it anymore. "Casey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Ashliegh asked. "Actually, I'm thinking about catching a bus back to CRU tomorrow and I need a place to sleep tonight. Can I stay with you?" "Of course." Ashliegh said. "I also need to get my stuff from Cappie's hotel room and I was wondering if you would go with me to get it." "Sure, when do you wanna go that?" Ashliegh asked. "I would like to do it now if you don't mind. I don't wanna run into Cappie and I'm not sure if he's in the room or not." Casey said. "If you want I'll go in the room first to see if he's there." Ashliegh said. "Thanks." Casey said. Ashliegh grabbed Casey's hand and they headed off to Cappie's hotel room.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME FEED BACK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD FINISH THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own Greek or any of the shows characters.**

Chapter 2: Cappie

Cappie was sitting in a stripclub drinking a beer. He couldn't remember how many he'd had but he still remembered Casey. Cappie wished he could just forget her. He knew this was gonna happen, that's why he didn't go after her at The End of The World party. He loved her more than anything, but she was leaving. She was going to graduate and go to Washington at the end of the summer. He was staying at CRU. They just couldn't work. He couldn't stay in a relationship with her to only have his heart broke even worse in a couple of months.

Cappie was sitting there lost in thought when his phone started to ring. He didn't have to look at the Caller ID to know who it was. It was Rusty's ringtone. He reached into his pocket. and took out his phone. "What do you want?" Cappie said with a hint of anget in his voice. "Cap what's wrong?" Rusty asked. "Nothing Spitter, I'm fine. What do you want?" Cappie asked again. "I was just calling to see how it went with Casey cause she came back to her party and she was crying and then she left again with Ashliegh. Is everything okay?" Rusty said. "I don't wanna talk about it." Cappie said getting a little angry again. "Where are you Cap? What happened?" Rusty asked. "I'm at this strip club that's near the piere and I already told you I don't wanna talk about it." Cappie replied harshly. "Okay Cap but me and Beaver are coming to find you." Rusty said.

Rusty and Beaver found Cappie at a strip club called The Pink Kitty. He was sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. "Cap man what's wrong?" Beaver asked. " I really don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna sit here and drink away my pain." Cappie said with slurred speech. "How many beers have you had Cap?" Rusty asked. "Not nearly enough Spitter." Cappie said. About that time the bar tender came by and said. "He's had about twelve of those and about five shots. I'm cutting him off now. You may wanna get your friend home." "Okay thanks, could you bring me his check?" Rusty asked. The bar tender brought over Cappie's tab and Rusty paid it. Then he turned to Cappie and said, " Come on Cap let's get you back to the hotel. Cappie noded his head and said "Okay." Rusty and Beaver helped Cappie up and they headed out the door and back to their hotel.

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I hope to get more from this one. If you have any suggestions or ideas for my story please let me know. I know where i'm headed with this story. I can see it clearly in my mind I just have to figure out how to get them there. So any help would be great. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Messages

Casey and Ashliegh made it to the hotel. They looked around the lobby and didn't see Cappie so they got on the elevator and went up to the third floor. The doors opened and Ashliegh peaked around the corner. she looked like a spy out of some action movie. After a few seconds Ashliegh gave Casey the "all clear" signal. Casey let out a small laugh. Casey walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Cappie's room. She reached into the pocket and got out her key. Ashliegh took the key and opened the door. She flicked on the lights and walked in. She looked all around the room and Cappie wasn't there. Ashliegh leaned her head out into the hall and said, "Okay Cas it's clear."

Casey took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Okay Ash, can you grab my clothes from the closet and drawers while I go get my stuff from the bathroom?" Casey asked. Ashliegh walked over to the closet and got Casey's bag. She started taking Casey's clothes off of the hangers. Casey turned around and walked into the bathroom. She needed a minute to herself.

While Ashliegh was packing Casey's clothes she found Casey's letter from CRU Law. Ashliegh looked at the letter and she got an idea. She reached into her pocket book and pulled out a pen. She quickly wrote on the back of the letter. She wrote Cappie's name really big on the front of the evelope and placed it on the bed. Ashliegh picked up Casey's packed bag and walked to the bathroom.

Casey placed all of her stuff in her travel bag. She took a look around to make sure she didn't forget anything. She opened the door and almost ran into Ashliegh. "Ready Cas?" Ashliegh asked. "Yeah let's go." Casey replied. Ashleigh walked to the door and checked the hallway to make sure Cappie wasn't out there. He wasn't so she walked out the door. Casey tured the lock from the inside and closed the door. They got on the elevator and went back down to the lobby. Casey walked up to the front desk and handed her key over to the clerk. "I won't be staying here any longer so I'm returning my key. The guy who was with me will be staying here still, but I'm leaving so I wanted to make sure to return this to you." Casey said as she handed over the key. "Thank you. I hope you'll stay with us again." The clerk said. Casey noded her head and turned around. Ashliegh took Casey's hand and lead her out of the hotel and back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Cappie Reacts

Rusty and Beaver deposited Cappie onto his bed in his hotel room. They put a glass of water and some tylenol beside the bed and they left the room.

Cappie tossed and turned all night with out Casey beside him. He was having lots of dreams that he would describe as "nightmares". In his dream Casey was driving away from him. Headed off to college and to a life without him. He woke up covered in sweat. He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands. How could I be so stupid. How can I let her leave me. I told her that in ten years I wanted to be with her and I meant that.

Cappie laid his hand on the bed and he felt something. He picked it up and saw that it was an envelope with his name on it. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He opened the envelope and took a look at what was inside. It was Casey's letter from CRU. He read the letter and suddenly he couldn't believe how mean he had been to her. He wanted Casey to be happy. He wanted to be happy with Casey.

He was about to put the letter back into the envelope when he noticed there was writing on the back of the letter. He flipped the letter over and read what it said.

Cappie,

What is wrong with you? How could you break up with Casey? And on her birthday of all days? I've watched you and Casey circle around each other for the last three years. You two love each other. Don't you want her to be happy. If her going to law school is what is gonna make her happy then you need to accept that and support her. She isn't trying to change you, she just wants some kind of sign that you are committed to her and that you want a future with her. If you don't want that then I guess its a good thing that you broke up with her. But if you love her and you want to be with her then you need to make this right.

Ashliegh

Cappie folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He sat there thinking about what Ashliegh said. He loved Casey and he wanted to be with her. He had to do something to get her back.

He decided that he would just go to Ashlieghs hotel room and apologize to Casey. He got up and went to take a shower.

******I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update and sorry that all of the Chapter are so short. When I'm writing them they seem long but then I post them and they are short. Anyways. Thanks again for reading this story. There are only a few more Chapters left. Probably about three. Maybe four. I'm gonna try to finish soon.******

*****Please review and remember that this is my first attempt at a fanfiction ever.*****


	5. Chapter 5

The Futures Now: Chapter 5

Casey was sitting on the edge of Ashlieghs bed drying her hair when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the Caller ID to see who it was. The number was unknown and she almost decided not to answer it but she had a gut feeling that she should. "Hello." Casey said. "Is this Casey Cartwright?" The women on the other end asked. "Yes, I'm Casey. Who is this?" "My name is Mary Winters. I work in the acceptence office at CRU. I was calling to let you know that there was a mistake made in our office and that you really were accepted into out CRU Law program." Mary said. "Really? Thats great." Casey said. "Yes. I'm so sorry for the this inconvience. Your letter of acceptance should be coming in the mail any day now. We look foward to seeing you this fall. Please have a good day." Mary said. "Thank you so much." Casey replied.

Casey hung up her phone and sat down on the end of the bed. Ashleigh came out of the bathroom and looked over at Casey. "Who was that?" Ashleigh asked. "Ashleigh you won't believe this. That was Mary Winters from the CRU acceptance office. She was calling to let me know that there was a mistake in there office and I really did get into CRU. This is so great. Now I won't have to leave Cappie." Casey replied. "OMG! Thats great news." Ashliegh said reaching out to hug Casey. "So what are you going to do about the whole Cappie situation?" Ashleigh asked. "I don't know. I have to think of something. I don't want to waste any more time. We were already apart for two years." Casey said. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Ashliegh replied.

About that time there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." Casey said as she went to answer the door. Casey opened the door and there was Cappie. He was holding a dozen roses in his hand and a huge smile on his face. "Cappie what are you doing here?" Casey asked. "Casey please forgive me. I'm so stupid. I'll do anything to make you happy. And if going to Washington is going to make you happy then I'm all for it. I don't want to lose you. I love you. You are my soul mate. Can you ever forgive me?" Cappie asked. Casey stood there looking at Cappie for a few seconds before she spoke. She already had tears in her eyes. She was just so happy. Everything was falling into place. "Oh Cappie of course I can forgive you. I didn't want you to think that I didn't have faith in us. I love you with everything I have. I didn't want to leave you. And now I don't have to." Casey said. "What do you mean, you don't have to leave me.? Whats going on?" Cappie asked with a confused look on his face.

Casey took Cappies hand and said. "Why don't we go for a walk on the beach and I will tell you everything. I have the best news." Cappie shoke his head yes and lead Casey to the door. "Hold on. I need to speak to Ashliegh for a second in private can you wait outside for me?" Cappie asked Casey. "Okay. I'll be just outside the door." Casey said.

Once Casey was out of the room Cappie turned toward Ashliegh and said. "I got your letter this morning when I woke up. I just wanted to say thank you. I know I was being selfish and not looking at the whole picture. I regreted what I said to her last night as soon as I said it. I was just hurt. I didn't think she had any faith in me and in our relationship. I know thats stupid. I really appreciate what you did. Casey couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks again." Cappie said. "No problem Cap." Ashliegh said while giving Cappie a hug. "Now get out there with your girlfriend and hear her good news. I promise you will be very happy." Ashliegh said.


End file.
